The Lilo Adventures of Pilotwings
: The Lilo Adventures of Pilotwings Category: Cartoons » Lilo & Stitch Author: mary.okeeffe.16 Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+ Genre: Adventure/Friendship Published: 09-23-16, Updated: 09-23-16 Chapters: 1, Words: 502 Chapter 1: Field Trip The Celestian Alliance were on a trip to Holiday Island so they can learn about the different types of vehicles. Layla and Zach were looking at the map of the place. There was a carnival, a famous airport, a lighthouse, a castle, and a beach. Lilo was really stoked about this. Amongst the other students accompanying them were Syd, Z, and Bridge, Virgil, Richie, Cherry Crash, and Thunder Fang and were supervised by Mr. Sulu. As they got to the island, they were greeted by a hot woman with short blonde hair and a buff black man. "I'm Robin" the woman greeted "And this is my husband, "Hawk". "General Hawk Pilot." Mr. Sulu said, "Haven't seen you in a long time." "10 years huh." Hawk said. "How are Ibis and Goose doing?" Mr. Sulu asked. "They're growing up." Hawk answered. "These are our biological kids, "Kiwi" and "Goose" and our adoptive kids, "Lark" and "Ibis". "She has red hair." Zach said. "She gets her hair from my daddy." Robin explained. "Blec." shouted a voice, "She's wearing a yellow dress. Lame." It was Ethan's little sister, "Shelby" "You had to bring your little sister with you?" Warren asked. "Dad said, "This is punishment for trying to scare away "Hal Jordan" you must bring Shelby with you to your trip to Island."" "Come on Ethan!" Shelby shouted, "I'm ready for this!" First off, Robin showed them the jetpacks. "The Totally Spies girls use them." Richie recalled. "Of course Richard." Robin said, "Anyone wanna try them out?" Bridge decided to do it. He got on and took off to the castle and back. Robin explained that it's where she and Hawk got married. Lark got disgusted by it. Meanwhile, Shelby wondered off to the carnival where Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were having a gig. There they sang, "It's Terror Time Again". Shelby thought they were boring, so she tossed garbage at them. King Dedede started eating the rotten food and the others were horrified by Shelby's antics, there they run away, except Count Dooku. Instead, he used his lightning to grab her and place her in a bag. As Z was coming down with a Gyrocopter, she saw the cops getting to the carnival hearing of a kidnapping of a little girl. She explained to everyone what happened and Ethan noticed that Shelby was missing. Then a letter came in from nowhere. It said, "Dear Mortal Freaks, I have Ethan's pesky as a bumblebee in an exterminator's office, dirty as a pig in a chicken barbecue, and stubborn as a bull in a red room sister hostage and if you want to see her again, take us to the oil plant at Ever-Frost Island in Canada, or else she'll be girly than princess in a unicorn ball on the moon without spacesuits, Ciao." Ethan was being serious and needs to save her or else he's in more trouble.